Black and White
by TouNiiSan
Summary: Once Byakuran has conquered the world in an unbelievable span of ten years, he sets his sights on the afterlife. The mafioso are forced to cooperate with the shinigami in order to stop him. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: 100 Times**

"No way…" Kurosaki Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the white-robed figure in front of him.

The two Vizards fell so easily to the power of the traitor. Komamura's left hand was cut off and he fell to the ground as well.

Aizen turned around to face Ichigo, and barely dodged Yadomaru Lisa's giant spear, effortlessly cutting it in half and sending blood spurting from her shoulder.

"Hollowfication?" he asked the vizard behind her mask, "I thought I told you, you're all 'botched pseudo-arrancar.' I am the one who originally subjugated the arrancar. As such, pseudo-arrancar should not raise their blades against me."

Aizen turned again, as another face appeared before his eyes.

"Have you gone insane? I never would've imagined that the secret mobile corps, much less its supreme commander, would face me head on.

"'Do not seek out beauty in battle. Do not seek out virtue in death. Do not think of your life as your own. If you desire to protect that which must be protected, then cut down your foe from behind. Even regular shinigami learn this at the reijutsu academy, the secret mobile corps, even more so."

Soifon grinned ironically. "To think that a lowly traitor would recite shinigami lessons, it makes me laugh."

"I once taught those lessons, you know," Aizen replied.

"And it was those incompetent fools at the Central 46 who allowed you to do so," she countered. "That's why they had the rug pulled out from under them by a traitor."

"You should not speak ill of the dead," he said calmly, "And as for having the rug pulled out from under them, the same goes for all of you, doesn't it?"

"There's a surprise," Soifon's eyes glared, "Do you think you pulled the rug out from under me?"

She vanished into a series of afterimages.

"Clones?" Aizen looked on, "They're quite a spectacle. Very well made…"

"It's an honor to receive your praise," she said ironically. "The secret mobile corps isn't the kind of job where you get praised for showy displays.

"And as a show of my gratitude, I'll use this spectacle, TO FINISH YOU OFF!!!"

Aizen was about to raise his sword in defense, but his left side and sword were both encased by ice. Caught by surprise, he turned to look at the 2nd Division captain, only to feel the stinger hit his abdomen.

She drew it out. "_Nigeki kessatsu…_"

She shot towards him.

"Nigeki kessatsu…? What an interesting skill." Aizen replied. "However, it won't work."

"Wha…?" Soifon reacted in surprise.

"Shinigami battles are battles of reiatsu," he explained, "Using my reiatsu I will suppress the entirety of your technique's pathetic ability."

A black blade shot out, piercing him from the back. "What…?"

"You were careless," Kyoraku's voice spoke, "You cast a shadow on the ice."

"Damn you…Kyoraku…" Aizen cursed.

"…it's over Aizen," Hitsugaya spoke, and charged forward.

Aizen did not flinch. _You truly are young. You see a chance for victory and you leap to attack without any kind of plan. That is your greatest weakness, Captain Hitsugaya._

He then turned to Hirako, who swung his sword in a circular motion, and cursed. _It's backwards._

A white burst of light shone in the sky, and Hitsugaya turned an eye to look. A machine composed of giant gears appeared. The center of the gears blasted down a beam of light, and Hitsugaya saw a human being in white, seconds before he disappeared.

_Now back to Aizen_, Hitsugaya turned to his left quickly, _Aizen?_

It was Hinamori now, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that it was not Hinamori he had stabbed.

But that would mean that he had been under the influence of an illusion the entire time!

So if this was Hinamori, then Aizen was…

Hitsugaya, Soifon, Hirako, and Kyoraku, all turned to look at the ground, where Kira and Tetsuzaemon attended to a wounded Hinamori. In place of Hinamori was Aizen, and a white dragon surrounded in flames impaled him through the chest.

* * *

The Gotei 13 and vizards blinked, and looked on again, with some sense of elation, at Aizen Sosuke's real position from beneath the illusions he fooled them with. He was dead, struck through the chest, and the human figure with wildly-spiked white hair was several hundred meters away. The smiling expression he wore was oddly familiar.

"You lose, Aizen Sosuke," he said, and then he and the white dragon emerging from some compartment at his waist disappeared, leaving the corpse to fall to the ground. The shinigami looked to see where he went, only to realize that he was now standing several meters away, in front of Ichimaru.

"Who are you?" Ichimaru twitched as the corners of his everlasting smile seemed to falter.

"Oh? You don't remember me?"

"Of course I don't. I've never seen you before in my life." Ichimaru drew his sword. "Shoot, Shinso."

It was ironic that his shikai's command would be his last words, as the blade broke off right when it was released. Ichimaru's upper torso was sliced partially inward.

"I wouldn't have done this if you've saved mommy from Aizen, daddy," the white-haired man smiled down at the shocked face of the former 3rd Division captain, whose blood and entrails decked the floor before him.

* * *

"Aizen is…" Sotaicho Yamamoto-Genryusai looked on with wide open eyes.

"But how did he…?" Ichigo was baffled at the sight.

"Don't be so surprised, Kurosaki Ichigo," the white-haired man said, still smiling, and now opened his eyes to face the substitute shinigami, "Defeating the same enemy ninety nine, now one hundred, times is rather normal, is it not?"

"How does he know my name?" Ichigo was shocked.

"His reiatsu…" Kyoraku looked at the white-haired man.

"…is human, but flaring in insanely high amounts," Hirako's eyes were wide. "It's even denser than Kurosaki Ichigo's."

"Who are you?" the Sotaicho asked the human.

"Me?" he still smiled and the violet marking roughly resembling a row of eyelashes seemed to darken from beneath his left eye as he opened his eyes, "I'm Byakuran."

"Byakuran?" Kira looked disturbed at the human's slight resemblance to his former captain, who lay on the ground in his own blood right now.

"Yes, Kira Izuru, I am Byakuran," Byakuran said, smiling. "And there's no need to thank me for killing off Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin, because in place of those two, I'll be taking over the battle from here. Quite ironic, too, because they died by a dragon, but it was covered in _fire_ instead of _ice_."

"You have quite the nerve, challenging the Gotei 13 head on alone, human," Soifon said distastefully and vanished, attacking him from the back.

"Hm, how nostalgic," Byakuran smiled as he viewed the black-clothed shinigami before him, as he, the white-clothed individual, did battle against them, preparing to guard against the one-armed captain's attack.

"Just like the Giglio Nero before they were taken in by me…"

* * *

"Yes, just like the Giglio Nero," Byakuran said again as the wings from his back flared. He sat in a cocoon, viewing the outcome of the parallel world as he proceeded to slaughter the shinigami standing before him in the blink of an eye in the said parallel world.

He crushed that sad excuse of a zanpakuto, and the owner's arm with it, in his bare hands when the 2nd Division captain attacked. Red blood mixed with the pink haori of the 8th Division captain while he struck the little 10th division boy with the white dragon just to be more ironic. After finishing off the Kurosaki boy and the rest of the vizards, he met on the Sotaicho.

He laughed with amusement that the Sotaicho's bankai barely matched the strength of his dying will flames, and the leader of the Gotei 13 was no more.

"I win again. And this time, without my Funeral Wreaths. Though for my 100th win, it got quite boring. Maybe I should've deployed my Millefiore captains against them just to be fair…"

* * *

A/N: And that is it for the prologue. I know a lot of it sounds unbelievable and Mary Sue, and that, to understand it, you must read pretty far into the KHR manga, but stuff like this will be explained later. Byakuran is NOT my OC, to those of you who aren't familiar with _Reborn!_.

_Bleach _belongs to Kubo Tite and _Reborn!_ belongs to Amano Akira


	2. Chapter 1: Masked Spirits

**Chapter 1: Masked Spirits  
**

Byakuran lay in his bed wrapped in a blanket and with a wet towel on his forehead.

This happened just about every time he tried to see into the future. He was weakening, and the stress would force him on the verge of collapse. It was annoying, and a hassle, but a small price to pay for being able to share one's mind with every parallel version of himself and obtaining that power.

The first time he tried to kill Aizen, he sent a few A-ranked illusionists. They dealt some damage to him, but were killed easily nonetheless. Even Torikabuto, his mist Six Funeral Wreath, had a tough time with Aizen and suffered serious blows, testament to the shinigami's perception abilities. That was, until he activated his Hell Hole…

And then Aizen was subjected to the same kind of illusory blindness he had given to the vizards and the rest of the captains, and finally killed. It was a big cost to sacrifice so many A-ranked mist-flame soldiers to death, and Torikabuto to serious injury to kill off the shinigami traitor, but it was worthwhile. Because Torikabuto healed from the activation of his Hell Hole, that was only one parallel world, and the fact that his subordinates killed Aizen proved that he, the boss, could do it too, and use an even more cost-efficient method.

The Gotei 13 were really inexperienced with illusions, more of a reason to use mist-flame soldiers to take care of them, but to heck with it, Torikabuto took care of all of them with his Hell Hole. Just to give Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu some credit, he decided to call this the "Kyoka Suigetsu ability."

* * *

About ten years before the fall of Aizen and the Gotei, a group of teenage boys lived their everyday lives, with a few changes.

One of these boys was a silver-haired boy with a scar on the left side of his temple. A fierce fire of willpower shone in his eyes as he got up at the break of dawn to start his training.

"Oi, Ryohei," a baby with blond spiked hair and blue eyes said as he put on his military uniform and slung his rifle over his shoulder, "We'll be going on quite a long run today so be prepared, kora."

"It's really been a while since we did this, shishou. Where will we be going?" Ryohei asked.

"We'll be running to Karakura town, kora," Colonello said. The blue pacifier hanging from his small chibi neck glimmered against the rising sun's rays.

"Such an extreme distance this time. Are you sure you're fine from the trial?" Ryohei said, before he headed out.

"Of course, kora," the baby replied, "Though I should be asking whether you're fine from Viper's trial."

"I am pumped up TO THE EXTREME!!" roared the student.

No baby as small as Colonello would wear a full out military uniform. No baby that small would carry an anti-tank rifle with him as he jogged either, or talk in a manner that suggested that he was very fluent in Japanese. No baby would add "kora" to the end of every phrase he said either, or sound like a man twenty years older.

But most of all, no baby that small would go on a twenty-kilometer jog to another city, and jog another twenty kilometers back. And no baby that small would jog faster than a boxing-obsessed muscular boy in his mid-teens, or actually become his trainer.

They arrived at the town and stopped at the Urahara Shoten to get some drinks before jogging back through another route. As they jogged, Colonello couldn't help but feel that something was off about the store that they went to. Hopefully it was just the sports drink, but that sort of aura that the residents of the shop had about them was not usual, even for a Mafioso like himself.

A group of thugs assaulted them on the way back.

"Hey, look, this kid looks pretty beat."

"And there's a little baby too, he'll make a good hostage."

"That scar says something about abuse, this will be cakewalk."

And it was cakewalk, for Ryohei at least. He easily beat them, one after the other. These guys didn't compare to Lussuria, and that pervert was one tough Muay Thai fighter. One thug shot towards Colonello, who delivered a quick punch to the gut and knocked him out. Another shot towards him again, and he threw him into a third guy that came for him from the front.

Meanwhile, as the group of thugs retreated from the unusual combination of one boxing-obsessed teenager and one baby in a military uniform, a five year-old orange haired boy in a karate robe pointed to them.

"Mommy, look. That boy with the white hair beat up the bad guys." The boy pointed.

"Yes, sweetheart, when you grow up, you should protect those important to you just like that boy, but don't jump into fights like that," his mother, with equally orange hair, smiled. "He could protect his little brother very well for someone his age."

After dealing with the thugs, Sasagawa Ryohei and Colonello resumed their jog back to Namimori and passed a row of warehouses. Suddenly, Colonello stopped.

"Oh, what is this, kora?" Colonello asked as he turned towards a warehouse.

"What? Shishou?" Ryohei turned his gaze to the warehouse.

"This is unusual, kora…I can sense something behind the barrier, but it's blurry…" Colonello looked down at the ants scurrying away from the warehouse. "Look at these ants, we weren't supposed to notice that there's something behind it in the first place."

"Oh, so that is an extreme barrier," Ryohei nodded.

Colonello faced it. "Use your Maximum Cannon on it, kora."

"Hai, shishou," Ryohei drew a fist back and sent it forward, "MAXIMUM CANNON!"

He punched the warehouse but his fist rebounded. The warehouse remained unharmed.

"This is weird," he said, "My punches used to have much more extreme power."

"No, your punches still have that power, kora," Colonello looked at the warehouse, "It's just that the warehouse is strong. My turn, Maximum Burst!"

Colonello blasted the hawk-shaped blast from his rifle. The hawk hit, but, again, nothing happened.

"This is weird, shishou, such an extremely strong wall," Ryohei huffed and cocked his fist back again.

"Yeah, but at least this did something, kora. Look, the barrier is taking form and stuff, really small stuff, is breaking out of it, kora." Colonello took note. "I'll try it again, kora. Now, for a wider range, Maximum Burst!"

The blast now covered a much wider range and, but this time, wavy lines shone in the air. Nonetheless, Colonello blasted at it again and again.

After a while, Colonello sat down and rested his rifle on the floor.

"I did what I could, Ryohei. Now, do it, kora."

"Hai," Ryohei nodded and drew back his fist.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

The blast shook the barrier. Cracks were forming in midair and shattering was heard.

Colonello pushed open the door to the warehouse and looked inside. Nothing was inside.

"This is either a dummy or it really has something in here, kora," he said, "Most likely the latter, kora."

"And you are correct, though not quite on the mark," an elderly voice spoke before him. Colonello saw a very rotund man with black crossbones pattern on his pink buzz cut rise from steps in the floor. A green suit decorated his broad figure while a mustache rested underneath his nose. "I'm very surprised that two humans, one of you barely a child, no less, broke through this barrier."

His eyes quickly took note of the blue pacifier hanging from Colonello's neck before he turned his gaze to Ryohei. "I perfected and created it myself. Humans shouldn't be able to notice something like this to begin with."

"That was some extreme barrier. It was shishou who noticed it first," Ryohei said.

"Well then, I really should just knock you out and leave you outside again, but I'll make an exception." The fat man walked down the steps and Colonello and Ryohei followed.

* * *

"How did it go, Hachi?" Yadomaru Lisa asked as she took note of her companion walking back down the stairs.

"Two humans came. It won't hurt to show them around a little," Ushoda Hachigen walked down the steps, followed by an infant in military uniform and a boy who looked strangely like…

"Kensei, is that your son?" Mashiro turned her eyes to the white-haired figure walking down the stairs.

"What?!" the said Mugurama Kensei a few meters from her asked angrily, "Son?! I never had a son! What are you talking about?!"

"Geez, so mean, Kensei~," Mashiro pouted. "You abandoned him when he was little, didn't you?"

"I've never seen him before in my life!" Kensei was adamant. "And just the fact that he wears boxing gloves and has white hair is a coincidence!"

"Well, he does look like you," Hirako Shinji yawned, "Except for the fact that I can feel some strong, non-malice fire in his eyes from this far away."

"What is your name?" Aikawa Love asked finally.

"Just call me Colonello, kora," Colonello said, slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

"Sasagawa Ryohei," Ryohei answered.

"Colonello Kora, Sasagawa Ryohei," Kuna Mashiro nodded.

"Oi, I'm not Colonello Kora, kora. I am Colonello, kora," Colonello tried to correct him.

"Oh, so then you _are_ Colonello Kora," Mashiro said. "You didn't have to say that you weren't Colonello Kora Kora, but that's fine with me anyways."

"He's just Colonello," Ryohei filled in for him before his master could vent his frustration. "And I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"See~ Kensei! The names are even similar! Mugurama Kensei, Sasagawa Ryohei, you obviously named him!" Mashiro further demonstrated the similarities.

"How long do you plan on playing that those kids are related to me?!" Kensei threw up his hands.

"Oh, so then you're my uncle?" Ryohei asked.

"I'm not related to you in any way or form!" Kensei yelled in frustration.

"Sure," Ryohei looked around him at the oddly dressed group, "But really, this is one heck of an extreme crowd. Especially those two fighting with their swords over there."

"I agree, kora. What are you, kora?" Colonello asked, observing a blond girl in pigtails sword-fighting a long haired blond man. The girl wore a mask with a single horn protruding from the forehead while the man wore a mask resembling the face of a bird.

"You might not believe this, kid," Hirako started, "But we're spirits called vizards."

* * *

"Voi Zardo? What is a Voi Zardo?" Ryohei asked, and tried to remember.

"Well, if you look there, we're spirits with masks. We used to be pretty powerful shinigami too, and we're stronger, but the events that led up to this weren't so fortunate," Hirako said.

The image of a swordsman with long-white hair shouting "VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!!!" came into Ryohei's mind.

"Ah, so that's a Voi Zardo!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hm, so you were listening," Hirako turned with the bored gaze he always wore.

"But really," Ryohei said. "The two masked people fighting there don't appear to say anything like 'Voi'."

"Okay, what were you talking about?" Hirako arched an eyebrow.

"Someone different, kora," Colonello slapped his face. "And those two…I haven't seen anything like this since the Vongola Rain battle."

"So who would be the ones fighting with extreme swordsmanship?" Ryohei asked.

"The guy in the bird mask is Otoribashi Rose," Hirako nodded. "Don't mind the other one."

At this, the one in the red sweat clothes and sandals rushed towards Hirako and kicked him in the back of his head. Her mask came off, and the face of a fierce girl with her blond hair tied in two tails shone as she yelled in fury.

"What did you say Hirako Shinji?! Bastard?! Leaving me out again?!! You bring two idiotic humans in here and don't bother introduce me?!!"

"Calm down, it would be better anyway if they didn't get to know your name." Hirako tried to pacify the hysterical girl. "But whatever, this is Sarugaki Hiyori."

"How did you get two humans in here anyway?! Aren't your barriers supposed to be perfect or something?!" she pointed an angry finger at Ushoda Hachigen.

"These two are extraordinary." He answered. "If I remember correctly, the kid over there who looks like Kensei-"

"He doesn't look a thing like me!" Kensei interrupted the moment Rose took off his mask.

"-called the baby his master." Hachigen finished. "Plus, they may be humans, but their reiatsu is something special."

"Now that you think of it…" Hirako nodded. "Their reiatsu is freaking high for humans. Even if he is a baby, he couldn't speak that fluently…"

"Alright we told you about us so now you tell us about you!" Hiyori yelled at the two.

"It's just like the big guy said earlier, we're just normal humans, kora." Colonello replied.

"Yeah…right!" she shrieked and aimed a kick at Colonello, who grabbed her by the heel and threw her into a nearby rock. She emerged from it almost unscathed. "Like hell we are going to believe that! You just threw me and no baby, much less a human one, can do that!"

"There are actually six others who can do that, kora!" Colonello argued back.

"Six is nothing!" Hiyori now donned her mask and charged towards Colonello, only to be blocked by Hirako.

"Calm down, Hiyori, we're supposed to be good hosts."

"And who was it who decided that?!"

"I did. Now let's stop getting angry just because they're a few humans, okay?"

And while Colonello and Ryohei talked with the vizards…

* * *

_Omake_

…the boss of the Vongola was having a rather tense moment as he tried to stop the wielder of a particular stinger from striking the butterfly crest on his back.

"Stop it! What the heck did I do?!" he shrieked, running side to side in his underwear as the figure behind him in black and white clothing struck from the sides, adding the same crest to his arms.

"YOU DEFILED YORUICHI-SAMA WITH YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS, DAMN PERVERT!!" Soifon yelled back in heated rage as she aimed for his left leg this time. All the more to make the kid suffer before she kills him.

* * *

A/N: And finally I update the first chapter after the prologue. I seriously wasn't expecting it to be so popular for a start. But here's chapter one, to all of you I kept waiting.

And with copyright issues resolved in the Prologue, who is the little 5 year-old boy in the story? It shouldn't be too hard.


	3. Chapter 2: Extra Trial: Division 2

A/N: I apologize in advance for some semi-explicit scenes up ahead. Read my bio for any such explanations of OOC.

Just to refresh the copyright procedures, _Bleach _belongs to Kubo Tite and _Reborn! _belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Extra Trial: Division 2**

Previously…

…the boss of the Vongola was having a rather tense moment as he tried to stop the wielder of a particular stinger from striking the butterfly crest on his back.

"Stop it! What the heck did I do?!" he shrieked, running side to side in his underwear as the figure behind him in black and white clothing struck from the sides, adding the same crest to his arms.

"YOU DEFILED YORUICHI-SAMA WITH YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS, DAMN PERVERT!!" Soifon yelled back in heated rage as she aimed for his left leg this time. All the more to make the kid suffer before she kills him.

* * *

Now how did Sawada Tsunayoshi arrive at this messed up situation? And how did he get on the bad side of the captain of the 2nd Division of all captains?

It all began at the end of Viper's trial…

"Tsuna," Reborn called, "You have some training to do."

"Eh? Reborn," Tsuna said, cautiously. "Is this for a new series of trials?"

"No," Reborn said. "This is training that will test your diplomatic abilities more than anything else. It will not help you in your future trials, which, for the most part, will be tested on combat abilities."

"Then why am I taking it?" Tsuna asked.

"I do not doubt your gentle nature," Reborn said. "But when you get used to power, even with your hyper intuition, you will become nothing more than a tyrant and lose yourself. That is why the Vongola became entrenched in crimes when the Secondo succeeded the Primo."

"So this is like a side trial," Tsuna said, uncertainly. "Who will be supervising me?"

* * *

"So now _I_ have to give a trial?" the female voice was barely restrained by irritation. "I'm already supervising the trials, Reborn."

"You're an Arcobaleno, and the only one who wasn't originally giving a trial so you give it," Reborn said. "And plus, you aren't officially an Arcobaleno and this is just training, not even an official trial, so it fits even more."

Lal Mirch grunted in irritation. Reborn really had an irritating way with words and could irritate her with such words without any problems because he was the strongest, regrettably. "But I can't give a seal of approval."

"You just have to approve of him in what he's about to do," Reborn said, holding out a folded slip of paper. "Arrive at the address listed on here in one hour. What you do will also be listed here."

"Eh? Reborn, I have to do a trial in just one hour?!" Tsuna asked.

"You did it against Skull the same day you defeated Colonello, and I highly doubt that this one will be as difficult as Colonello's. I'll meet you there in one hour. You will be the only one attending, Tsuna, and this isn't a trial." And with that, Reborn walked off.

* * *

One hour later, Tsuna and Lal arrived in front of a shabby looking Japanese candy shop. The sign at the entrance read "Urahara Shoten".

"This is the place for the next trial?" Tsuna asked.

"For the last time, Tsuna, this isn't a trial." Reborn said in front of the doors. "When you go in there, you begin the trial administered by Lal."

"Reborn, what do you plan on doing with a small shop like this? And wasn't it you who designed the trial in the first place?"

"I designed it, but if I carried it out here, it would be my trial and I already have something else for you that only I can do. That's why I'm having you administer it." Reborn explained, sliding open the door a fraction and walking inside.

"Cheapskate," Lal muttered and headed through the door. Tsuna gazed at the doors as though both the Kokuyo gang and the Varia were behind them, waiting for the right moment to slit his throat.

He gulped and slid the door open wider. Much to his surprise, there was only a red-haired boy, a meek black-haired girl, a muscular man in glasses, and a man in the green-and-white striped hat wearing Japanese clogs and a set of gray clothes. The man in the green-and-white striped hat had the hat covering his eyes as though it were a shade and was busy playing with a black cat.

A bead of sweat slid down the side of Sawada Tsunayoshi's face as he looked at them nervously. They unfortunately were not normal mafia people that he had to deal with, past or future. None of them looked dangerous, except the men.

"Oh? He's arrived, shopkeeper," the muscular man turned to the man in the green-and-white striped hat.

"That means we have to wait in another room until this happens?" the redhead scowled.

"Yep," the shopkeeper replied cheerfully, "Let's go watch this from the back."

He led the redhead and the meek girl to the back, while the muscular shopkeeper left after him. This left the black cat, sitting on the floor.

Tsuna took a look at the room around him. It was small, and filled with all kinds of goods, some he's never even heard of.

_This trial would probably involve me trying to catch the black cat without damaging anything._ He thought. _Or maybe trying to find the cat-_

"'This trial would probably involve me trying to catch the black cat without damaging anything', thinks Tsuna, 'Or maybe trying to find the cat.'" Reborn said. "Didn't I say that this training will test your diplomatic abilities?"

"Stop trying to reading my mind, Reborn!" Tsuna complained. "And if that's the case, then why am I negotiating with a cat?"

"Look again, Tsuna," Reborn replied.

Tsuna turned around, and was met with a pair of breasts. He stumbled backwards against the closed door and looked up at a very tan, very beautiful, _very naked_ woman.

"Well then, what is your name?" she asked, as though nothing was wrong.

Tsuna tried to cover the blood streaming from his nose and tried to look up, tried get his eyes away from the sensitive images coming from below her neck. "S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi…"

"Oh? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" she said walking a step closer. "Then can I call you Tsu-chan?"

"Tsu-chan?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Diplomatic ability, Tsuna," Reborn reminded him from the side. He was clearly not affected in any way by the naked woman. On the contrary, he seemed to look right through her.

"Ah, s-sure," Tsuna stammered.

"Alright then, Tsu-chan, I'm Yoruichi. Call me Yoru-chan. You want to have some fun?" she asked, tilting her face at an angle and walking closer to him.

Tsuna, pinned to the door, blushed profusely, praying he would faint from blood loss.

"If you faint in any way whatsoever in diplomacy, you fail." Lal Mirch added.

"LAL TOO- uh, I mean, what kind of 'fun'?"

"Not too rough, then, I'll make it so that a gentleman like you won't have to dirty his hands." Yoruichi trailed a finger down, stopping short of the belt at his pants, "Or your manhood, for that matter."

"My hands are already dirty and I wouldn't do anything that involves me dirtying my-" Tsuna reddened at her comment.

"You won't. Just a little bit of fun that won't hurt you in any way." Yoruichi lay on the floor seductively, so that Tsuna could no longer look up to avoid her figure.

"What do you mean?" blood, from his nose, leaked from Tsuna's hands.

"Just sit on top of me like this," Yoruichi motioned to her slender waist. "And give me a massage here." She pointed to her breasts.

"What?!" Tsuna wondered if that woman had no shame.

"You heard her Tsuna," Reborn said, cocking his gun.

"You heard me~" she licked her lips. Tsuna tried to focus on the door behind her.

"Eye contact, Tsuna," Reborn's voice again. Did that baby hit man deliberately manipulate him into this?

"I won't do it," Tsuna looked right, at the corner where some food was stored, just out of reach of anything inappropriate of the woman to describe in detail. Only the face showed.

"Come on, Tsu-chan~" the tan woman whined. It turned out to be very seductive, and Tsuna was trapped into a corner, a mouse by a cat, tuna fish by a cat, or lion cub by a cat; however the last two images worked out.

"There's already a girl that I like." He explained, looking her in the eye. It was much easier now and he was sure that he could pass. The blood was even passing from his face. "I can't disgrace my feelings to her with whatever 'fun' this is."

"But Tsu-chan," Yoruichi closed in on the 10th Vongola boss seductively with her speech, "I might feel sad if you don't have fun with me~"

Tsuna turned cherry-red. This (older) woman was really forward! "Ah…but…I can't…"

In the Arcobaleno trials that he conquered so far, Tsuna was the strongest mafia boss: Vongola X. In the future 10 years later during the Melone Base invasion, Tsuna was still a boss. Against the Varia, Tsuna was a boss and against Mukuro's Kokuyo gang, Tsuna was a boss. But now, when confronted with an adult woman who switched places with a cat, Tsuna was anything but a boss.

_What should I do?_ He thought. _If I do what she wants, I'll be…no, I can't go against my love for Kyoko-chan! What should I do, Reborn?!_

He turned to the baby hit man, who only raised his gun.

"Then die." Reborn said, and pulled the trigger.

A red bullet drilled itself into the head of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola X.

As Tsuna died, he thought his last thoughts. _I am going to die…if only I obeyed Yoruichi-san and had some 'fun' with her… _

He fell to the wooden floor, and a warm glow passed over his body, like it did the tons of times Reborn shot him with the Dying Will bullet. The orange flame emerged from his forehead and his eyes had the look of a determination that wasn't seen before he was shot.

"RE-BOOOORRRRN!!!" he roared, as his clothes, sans underwear, and the blood on his hands burned off, "HAVE FUN WITH YORUICHI-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

Soifon sensed a spike in reiatsu nearby, coming from a human source. It was no normal spike she had observed since she first arrived in the human world. It was the sort of spike one would expect on the verge of death. She ran over to the source.

_Urahara's shop_, she grimaced. _Did that idiot shopkeeper feed something unnecessary to a customer or something?_

She opened the door, and was immediately shocked by what she had witnessed.

The said human with the high reiatsu leaking all over like there was no tomorrow had a flame on his head and an air of determination in his eyes, comparable to when Kurosaki Ichigo was in battle. He was roaring, and that gave him the image of a lion cub. This was a shocking image, but it completely slipped her mind compared to what he was doing.

He was _straddling_ a _naked_ _Yoruichi-sama_ in nothing but _his underwear_, and was _fondling her breasts_ with both hands. And to top it off, she was _blushing_ and begging for _more_, like it was some pornographic scene…

Soifon completely lost her mind then and there. She rushed forward, kicked him off, and pinned him by the neck to the door.

"DO NOT DEFILE YORUICHI-SAMA ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!!" She drew back a fist.

"DO NOT INTERFERE!!" He shot out his legs and kicked her off.

Soifon grunted angrily as she saw the boy rush towards Yoruichi again. _That was one persistent human…_

And then the flame from his head vanished. He looked around him with eyes that appeared as though he came to his senses, at the angry woman in the braids and haori and Yoruichi on the floor, looking up at him now and smiling as though she made an incredibly funny joke.

"Five minutes up, Tsuna," Reborn said. "You negotiated pretty well, but it hasn't ended yet."

Sawada Tsunayoshi then proceeded to be subjected to an extreme torture method that nobody else before him has suffered by Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13.

* * *

_Omake_

On "trial number 36", Byakuran brought Daisy over to the battlefield with him. It took one long hell of a time, because Daisy kept on getting hit. Luckily, the sun flames allowed him to regenerate efficiently, and cutting off the arm or finger with the sun Mare Ring didn't help Aizen. When the battle was done, he made note to _never_ send Daisy alone on this kind of mission ever again…

On "trial number 43", Byakuran entered the fray with a bag of marshmallows. Pity the lovely marshmallows couldn't avoid getting soaked in blood, even when they weren't fighting for him, but maybe that was just bad karma for killing Aizen and his troops 42 times. He made a reminder not to bring his sundae, filled with nuts, extra caramel, vanilla ice cream, chocolate fondue…

By the end of "trial number 77", Byakuran was already disturbed enough by the white-robed guy with the fox face's appearance that he decided to launch an investigation. The details of this investigation, he chose to release later. And by later, he means a _lot_ later…

By the end of "number 78", he figured out the identity of the fox-faced shinigami…

By 79, he proclaimed in words of joy, most of which originally belonged to Tosen Kaname.

"I can see!" he shouted, as he opened his eyes enough so that the iris was visible. "I can see! So this is the sky?! So this is blood?! So this is the world?!

"And that's you?" he looked at Ichimaru, who looked back into his face with utter disbelief. "My father, you are much more hideous than I imagined. Why did you name me 'Byakuran'?"

"Because I had an affair with your mom and when she gave birth, she wanted to name you 'Byakuran' as a symbol of Byakuya and Ran-chan's love. I wanted to name you 'Hitsuran', but-"

The white dragon impaled the chest of Ichimaru Gin.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer 'Byakuran' over 'Hitsuran'. 'Hitsuran' makes me sound like a pedophile."

And by 100, he had enough practice and could kill all the shinigami easily. Or maybe he was just lucky that it was 100, his favorite number…

* * *

Final A/N: And that's why, folks, for those of you who dislike "Byakuran", just be glad that he's not "Hitsuran."


	4. Chapter 3: Seven Adults, Seven Infants

**Chapter 3: Seven Adults, Seven Infants**

Tsuna was shrieking in utter fear.

Never before had he been attacked so ferociously, not by Mukuro, not by Xanxus, not even by Reborn. He would've preferred to face both of his former adversaries combined. This woman was insanely fast and she wasn't going to let him get the end of it.

He definitely looked like a pervert, and blamed Reborn for every single moment of his present misery. "Help me, Reborn!"

"Make me a sandwich," the baby said insensitively.

"That is so unfair! You set me up on this in the first place!" Tsuna shrieked as he got hit, again, on the face, adding the butterfly mark to it. He headed towards the box with the miniature sandwiches just to pacify the baby hitman, and found his mittens and the pills his father made for him. They had fallen there when he entered his dying will.

_Thank you, Reborn_, Tsuna thought

"I knew you could do this, Tsuna," Reborn said as his student put on the mittens and popped a pill into his mouth.

Soifon observed another spike in the boy's reiatsu. The flame appeared again, but the resolution in his eyes seemed controlled. Top that with the fact that on his hands were two metallic gloves that seemed to have replaced the mittens he put on earlier.

"Stop," he spoke, and she sensed the power in the boy's voice, "I am not responsible for this."

She paused for a moment before striking at him again, this time directly for the mark on his face. "AND THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!"

He caught her stinger in between his hands. By now his flame behaved differently, as though it were flaring up. The resolution in his eyes has also dimmed significantly, such that he appeared rather depressed and was willing to accept death.

What he did afterwards defied all that he appeared to be. "Zero point breakthrough, First Edition," he muttered. His gloves changed form, and a metal "I" replaced the "X" on the back of the gloves. Ice erupted over her zanpakuto and spread quickly up her arm.

Soifon angrily pulled away. "Hado 33: Sokatsui," she muttered, attempting to melt the ice. It melted, but only a few millimeters of it did, and she was now slowed down to about half her speed, unable to use her zanpakuto.

Oh well, at least she could still use Hakuda. She aimed for him again, swinging her frozen arm. He ducked, and she shot a foot towards his face.

Tsuna caught it again, this time in a much stronger grip, and froze that leg as well. The ice spread until it covered everything below her neck.

The captain struggled in the ice, tried to use high-level kido. It was tough, and the ice acted like the sekiseki rock composing the prison walls she often threw prisoners into. It drained her of her reiatsu, nullifying her of any chance to use her shunko, and she was now at the boy's mercy, the _human_ boy's mercy.

"DAMN YOU!" she screamed, moving only her head. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YORUICHI-SAMA!"

"I'm not the one responsible," Tsuna responded. "You need to understand that."

"I SAW YOU PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON HER BREASTS, _HENTAI_!"

"I'll keep telling you. I may have done that, but I'm not responsible." Tsuna then closed his eyes and let the dying will flame ease from his features, returning to normal.

Soifon grunted angrily and turned her eyes from the boy's pitiful face. She was in the most impossible state any captain could ever be in, beaten, put in place, and told whatever by a human boy with a pitiful expression that just told her to punch him in the face, except for the fact that she was frozen so that she couldn't.

"Then who did this to you?" she finally asked.

"It was me." Reborn replied, tipping his hat with a green pistol.

"_You_," she looked at him with a much angrier expression than before. "How many times do you have to interfere with Soul Society's affairs before you're satisfied?"

"Heaven is a good place. I want my good deeds to get me there." Reborn replied humorously, procuring a sour expression on the captain's face.

Soifon started to say something, but was engulfed by a burst of pink smoke.

Tsuna shielded his eyes for a moment before Soifon reappeared from the smoke, completely free from the Zero point breakthrough, First Edition, though sprawled on the floor sleeping soundly.

"Eh? What-" Tsuna asked.

"Congratulations, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you pass," Lal said from the side.

"She switched places with herself from ten years into the future?" Tsuna asked.

"The past," Reborn said. "I arranged for the future Captain Soifon to be brought here so that she could be a part of your training. The one you fought was the one from the future."

"But why go through the trouble with the Ten-Year Bazooka, Reborn?" asked Lal, equally perplexed. "It should've ended when Sawada Tsunayoshi ended his dying will."

"The future Soifon reconciles with Shihoin Yoruichi," Reborn explained. "That makes it more suitable. Otherwise, she would be trying to kill Yoruichi, and that would ruin your training. Shoichi managed to contain the past Soifon in that machine with a sedative before choosing to release her back into the past."

"You said it wouldn't involve any combat, Reborn." Tsuna said.

"I said it wouldn't help you in your future trials." Reborn replied. "This combat experience hardly counts for anything anyways, but at least you knew what it was like to fight a shinigami."

* * *

"Well, now, that was quite a fine show there, a bit of seduction from Yoru-chan and a human being overcoming a captain-level shinigami. These things happened far too often for the past few centuries. It makes me worry about how Soul Society will manage in the future." Urahara smiled from the back, holding a video camera.

"Don't worry about this. Worry about how humans managed to get this kind of power in the first place." Yoruichi said, again a black cat.

"Indeed," Urahara nodded, turning off the camera and tuning the reishi film covering the eye. "Those six that entered that one time really troubled us. It was only a few years after 'that incident' too."

Yoruichi nodded back, wondering just why the baby hit man would go through all that trouble to bring a captain-level shinigami to train a kid, without the captain-level shinigami knowing it. He wasn't one to waste such resources so uselessly. Anybody could train the kid, but then, if he had to bring in Soifon, from the future no less, then something was wrong…

She recalled that time, when she first met those six, then seven during that time…

* * *

Six met at a round table in a grand wooden room, and a woman with an orange mark under her left eye walked around the table, greeting each and every one of them kindly. All seven had rather large amounts of reiatsu for humans. The six guests kept to themselves, but responded slightly when greeted by the host.

There was that Chinese boy in red, now an adult. He was a former student of hers', and made the best of his training, becoming one of the strongest seven. Fon looked up at her and gave his former teacher a nod and a smile, which she returned in kind. "Xie xie," he said, bowing slightly to the woman, and took a cookie from the tray.

A scientist with green hair and coke-bottle glasses scribbled some illegible words on his papers and drew diagrams, completely shut off from his surroundings. _Much like what Kisuke did when he was focused on a new scientific development._ Yoruichi thought.

A stern looking woman in military clothing looked seriously at the people around her, blatantly stating that she refused to eat whatever other people made when the woman in the white came around to her with the cookies. _So much like Soifon, upfront about everything…_

Beside the scientist sat a hooded, indigo-haired human with triangle markings of the same color on his face. He was counting the bills he's amassed in his hands, only stopping to take a cookie from the tray, and as she looked at the hooded figure, Yoruichi could sense that this human's reiatsu was very dark for a human's. _Good luck on entering Soul Society_.

The male figure with the purple hair and purple makeup on his face was evidently a biker, and Yoruichi found him the weakest of the seven. He waited for the meeting to end, evidently bored until the cookies came to him, during which he took one hungrily. His eyes darted warily to the man in the suit.

It was this man in the suit who she found the strongest, though he looked like little more than the stereotypical hit man in any Italian mafia, with the aloof personality, fedora, suit, and the pistol hidden in his coat. His hat with a yellow band around it sat on his head and shaded his eyes from view.

There was only one reiatsu in a human body that would be even remotely comparable to this man's and that, several decades later, would be the reiatsu of Kurosaki Ichigo. This paranoid hit man seemed to have expert control of whatever he was doing and Yoruichi found it ridiculous for him to worry about anybody trying to assassinate him.

The woman poured some espresso for the man, to which he smiled and thanked her for it. She then commented that his sideburns were his most attractive features, and his eyes looked up at her for a second, showing some degree of emotion until he looked back down and the shadow from his fedora shaded his eyes from view again.

She sat in on such a meeting of seven, concealing her reiatsu to the best of her ability. They proceeded with their meeting, considering what to do, who to target, and then it came…

They mentioned taking up one third of a thing called the "Tri-ni-sette", inheriting a power that created the earth.

_Rubbish_, she thought, _These Mafioso had no idea what they were searching for in their wild goose chase…_

But she knew right after that it wasn't rubbish. It was truth, she could tell just by sensing the white-robed woman's reiatsu. She wasn't lying.

And then she knew. These Mafioso were dangerous and could threaten the balance of Soul Society itself, if they managed to get this "Tri-ni-sette".

She learned from the shinigami academy that the only things that could've created Earth and Soul Society were the King's Stones. The Spirit King used them himself to create the world, and then the stones supposedly disintegrated upon being turned into the very things that formed that world. Were the "Tri-ni-sette" supposed to be leftovers of those stones, or perhaps the stones themselves?

_They don't look so eager about the stones though_, Yoruichi looked back at the Mafioso. Each of them wore a serious expression about this, and there were no different reiatsu fluctuations with regards to the "Tri-ni-sette".

They exited the room, with Fon nodding again to his master before he exited. The others merely walked out. The woman in the white robes, Luce, stopped for a second, and then retreated to her quarters.

"What are you doing here?" Only the hit man in the suit remained, and he turned around, staring her directly in the face.

Yoruichi merely looked back at him and blinked.

"Yes, I mean you, tan woman with purple hair and the black robes. Who else did you think I was referring to?" The hit man said again.

"You can see me?" Yoruichi asked.

"Did you really think I'd keep my eyes off of the others? Fon noticed you quite well." His eyes were kept under shadows of his fedora.

That marked the beginning of their meeting.

* * *

A man in a black suit wandered the alleyways of Sicily, running from something as a chain hanging from his chest corroded.

A large snake-like monster shot after him through the air, its serpent-like mask opening wide.

BANG!

A single gunshot ended the life of the monster, which disintegrated into the air as a mass of black particles.

"Y…you…" the man with the chain hanging from his chest gasped at the man who pulled the trigger. "I'm…already dead! What more do you want from me?"

"So you can see those too?" the purple-haired woman appeared suddenly beside the paranoid hit man who sat at the round table.

"Wh…what are you? And how can you see me?"

"I'm a shinigami, your ticket to the afterlife." Yoruichi raised her sword.

"No, wait, stop!" he yelled.

The butt of the sword was pressed to his forehead, and a seal emerged, and suddenly exploded outwards.

A sinister gate materialized from that miniature seal. On its dark violet doors were adorned two skulls, symmetric about the opening on the doors. Each skull had its head bandaged and the arm emerging from a shoulder of each touched the center of the single rib cage that connected the two skulls. About the gate, two long ropes shone, their tags fluttering with the wind.

The arms pulled open the gate, the ropes strained, and a long spike was impaled through the man's chest. And then the spike retracted, the doors closed, and the gate shattered.

"So this…is Hell?" the hit man asked.

"Right," Yoruichi replied.

"He was one of the few hit men who were causing trouble for Giglio Nero. I eliminated him for that."

"I see."

Little did she know that the vision he saw would trouble him for days to come.

* * *

A large burst of reiatsu came from the mountain, and this was a rather unusually dense reiatsu as well.

Yoruichi noticed it first, and shot towards the mountain in a series of shunpo.

She suddenly noticed the hit man at the base of the mountain, and came to a halt in front of him.

There was a slight difference in the hit man's reiatsu from before. Its concentration was dense, as dense as the large burst from the mountain, but smaller in magnitude.

But the thing that really caught her eye was his overall change in size. He was no longer the tall handsome hit man whose eyes were covered by the shade provided from his hat, but a small baby dressed in rags.

"You-" Yoruichi started.

"You said you are a shinigami, didn't you?"

"Correct. What is it that you-"

He leapt up, grabbed her by the scruff of her shinigami robes, and pulled down, before she could finish the sentence. His infantile size ensured that he get pulled up instead.

The young nobleman Kuchiki Byakuya, fed up with her personality and her antics, always did this whenever he caught the Shihoin princess, which happened very rarely and never in a game of tag. And when this happened, she made it a point to tease him for being a pervert, pulling her shirt down as though he wanted a clear glimpse of her voluptuous figure.

But the hit-man-turned-baby was different. As much a baby as he was now, his cold demeanor did not change. What would've been a cute baby voice sounded much more threatening with the seriousness, articulation, and anger with which he presented his demands. And that would've-been-cute baby was emanating extremely high reiatsu pulses for a human being.

"Then take me to Heaven, where I can file a complaint with God," the baby repeated as he shot his other arm up and moved up another notch.

"I cannot do that. I am no longer part of the forces of Soul Society." She replied, now more sternly.

"I demand that you do," the baby ordered, and dropped his grip to slam his fist into her solar plexus.

All the air would've been knocked out of Shihoin Yoruichi, would've, had she not used _utsusemi_ to evade, giving an impression that she had been hit.

"Is there nothing you can do to reverse this?" he asked angrily, as soon as he noticed her real position.

"There is one man who can do this for you." She replied. "And he would be rather interested in your 'condition'."

* * *

A/N: Finally back for the summer, after giving a lot of thought down to this and finally pulling off a chapter! I hope my writing skills haven't degraded too much.


	5. Chapter 4: Verde's Side Experiment

**Chapter 4: Verde's Side Experiment**

Report on the Effect of Supernatural Elements and Particles when Introduced to the Non-Supernatural:

Much investigation is necessary about the large amount of extraordinary humans in the town of Namimori, but that is to be expected, considering that both the Arcobaleno and the tenth-generation Vongola family reside there at the moment. After the experimentation of animal form solidifications based on the input of energy in the form of dying will flames has proved successful, I will now attempt to understand the correlation between the supernatural and the natural, based on various past recollections of data.

The existence of the supernatural has been debated, and no sufficient conclusion has risen out such debates. However, there was a weird reaction of such supernatural particles to the dying will flames, picked up barely by the sensor measuring the flames as too high to be a mere uncertainty value, though such events happening are incredibly rare.

A very significant case of more common occurrences of these events, the town of Karakura, 20 miles from the town of Namimori, exhibited an energy density difference of 1 Fiamma Volt/m^3 from the town of Namimori, despite the absence of any tests conducted there to raise the density. The average difference of energy density between any two regions is within the magnitude of 10^-6 Fiamma Volts/sq. meter, the difference between Sicily, the number 1 mafia hotspot globally and the place with the most common occurrence of dying will flames, and the average global energy density, 10^-3 Fiamma Volt/m^3.

This is not the only extraordinary feature of Karakura town. Unusual slashes and unknown impacts have been observed on various buildings on one day, only to be repaired the day after. Nobody in the town seems to be aware of it, however, and all go on their daily business regardless.

The supernatural element of these disasters is rather elusive. Usage of x-ray, infrared, and various other sensors do not detect whatever causes such unnatural disasters. There is only a fleeting moment when the damaged part in the building exhibits heat, and is deformed, but that is to be expected as a part of the deformation of the substance.

The only sensors that I have used are my eyes in seeing the creatures that caused these disasters. This visual testimony is not delusion, however, as the claws I see that cause the deformation in the building correspond with the momentary heat given off by the building. The creatures that I have seen vary, and I have seen at least a hundred of them thus so far in groups not ravaging the town, and perhaps six or seven attempting to ravage the town. Each creature appears to wear a white mask resembling some sort of skull, which is different for every distinct creature in existence.

If that was all that there was to it, the town of Karakura would be left in ruins. But as it is still intact, often immediately after the destruction has been done, the power of an outside force must have been used for restoration, possibly illusionists.

I have placed four pawn missiles at four corners of the town, each exerting a light, 1.500 FV (Fiamma Volt)/s ± 0.0005 FV/s in wave form. The pawn missiles are modeled after sonar detectors, and will detect the presence of abnormalities within the city.

While these FV waves do not undergo very high reaction with matter, they do react with other dying will flames. The dying will borders on death, which is the prime association with the supernatural. The effect of the waves has proven instrumental, as the detection of the skull-masked animal invisible to normal human eyes corresponded with my visual sighting of the skull-masked animal.

Additionally, I have sighted black-robed figures, the same black-robed humanoids that called themselves "shinigami", using their swords, called "zanpakuto", to combat these masked animals, called "hollows". I have encountered these shinigami prior to this investigation, and have witnessed their techniques as such. Heaven, or "Soul Society" as they call it, I have also witnessed, as an extremely Japanese place. It is in the manner of time dilation that I have gained access to the place, through the usage of a revised version of the Bovino Famiglia's Ten-Year Bazooka.

While I have confirmed the existence of the supernatural, my main task is to understand the correlation between the spiritual particles and dying will flame. The flames best illustrate a correlation between the supernatural and the mortal realms, as the shinigami are even able to be detected, and harmed, by these flames.

With this knowledge in mind, I have attempted to access Soul Society through the time-space continuum by making my own version of the Ten-Year Bazooka in the form of a portal and sending probes through it, ten times a day, once per hour. Sixty-five times I have lost signal, and have been forced to remodel the portal in various ways that I refuse to disclose.

The Arcobaleno do not age, as they are known to walk outside of time. Walking outside of time, however, requires me to access a space that is not affected by time. I will attempt to find this space with a more precise analysis of my pacifier.

Probe number 66, however, managed to access a space that appears to contain a form of compressed time, 2000 ± 50 times slower than the time flowing across natural space. Pieces of the previous destroyed probes lie around the dark linings of the tunnel, and I am unable to move my probe at all using any means. I have also detected a bullet train made of apparently the same substance as the space in which the probes have been stuck. This destroyed probe 66 but at least I have made significant progress in my field of research. I will attempt to access this tunnel through the portal again, tilting the axis so that I do not land within the dark linings of the tunnel.

At this moment, I am unfortunately forced to administer a trial to the guardians of the Vongola, which will delay my plans to enter Soul Society through the tunnel. This will, however, be an opportunity from which I can profit by perfecting my research of box weapons.

* * *

A/N: In case you did not notice, this was written in Verde's point of view. I apologize for anything that didn't sound scientific enough.

Once again, _Reborn _belongs to Amano Akira and _Bleach _belongs to Kubo Tite.


End file.
